Electrocautery systems are used as a substitute for a mechanical, sharp trocar for the purpose of forming tunnels through tissue for surgery for the emplacement of drainage tubes and the like.
For example, the TroGard Electronic Trocar system of ConMed Surgical Systems of Utica, N.Y. comprises such a system. Such an electronic trocar has a blunt tip, and can be advanced with electrocautery action to create a small tunnel through the tissue inwardly from the skin, to dilate the tissue to a desired size for instrument access to the interior. Typically an obturator is inserted into the tunnel.
A significant advantage of such an electronic trocar is that, unlike a mechanical trocar, its tip cannot penetrate and injure the finger of the surgeon as it is being used. The rubber gloves that the surgeon is wearing provide substantial protection against electronic burning of his fingers during the process if his finger inadvertently touches the electronic trocar tip. Also, a surgeon can be protected against accidental puncture wounds by an electronic trocar. The passing of sharp drain trocars are particularly dangerous risks for puncture injuries to the surgeon's hands.
By this invention, a drainage tube may be simultaneously implanted as the electronic trocar is advanced, for a great savings of time and effort expended during surgical procedures.